TV4
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Maraton (1982-1991)|sister_channel(s) = Doma 4N Svetni TV4 Star Liberta Plus Liberta Plus Maks ATV TV4 Mega Doma Famiglia TV4 International Doma International Svetni International Svetni 24|website = www.tv4.dr|satellite = |terrestrial = Channel 4}} TV4 '''is Dekanian commercial television network owned by TV4 Media. The channel broadcasts news, series, entertainment, movies and children's programmings. History '''TV4 was launched on 1st January 1982 as Maraton. Launch of the broadcast for news and entertainment. On 9th September 1988, Maraton was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 1st December 1991, Maraton is renamed as TV4, the "Maraton" name was became a corporate company, the new broadcast format for news, entertainment, series, movies, cartoons, music and sports. On 20th May 1996, TV4 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed designed by GRFX/Novocom. On 22nd September 1997, TV4 switched to 16:9 image format during movies. On December 1998, the company Maraton Televizija was closed and acquired by SBS Broadcasting. On 25th June 2005, TV4 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed is similar to Prima TV from Romania. On 22nd September 2007, TV4 was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed and the new slogan is "We Love to Entertain You" same as ProSieben version. On 14th October 2009, TV4 was enlarged a full 16:9 image format during idents, promos and commercials. On 15th September 2012, TV4 stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definition version. On 11th December 2013, TV4 and this channels were acquired by Greek media company Antenna Group and the company created as TV4 Media. On 22nd August 2015, TV4 '''was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 1st September 2017, '''TV4 was rebranded and the new idents was changed along with TV4 Media. Programmings Information * Aspekta * Aspekta Sport * Pogoda Entertainment * Kino v detalijach * Ugalski pelmenej Show * Uspetí za 24 deni * Delo bili večerom * Pro100 kuchnija * Rogov v berge * Dekanske net smejusa * Slava Bogu, ti došou * Formula krasoti * Šou vichodnoto dena Series Current * Devetski: Veselo i gromko * Janovi Janovi * SenjaFeda * Dildi Former * Voronini * Da, šef! * Molodežka * Dva otca i dva deti * Kak ja Vestretil vašu Mamu * Dnevnik doktora Zarecarot * Ranetki * Bednaja Elistasija * Moja njanja * Matematika ili nauka * Zakrítaja škola * Otenski * Griotiša * Kto v jednoto domo? * Krelonske kursanti * Dumoto kak žencata * Metoda Laurendi * Detka rock * Fabrika igruškov * Nano Jubilov Children's programmings (Clubhouse) * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Jeralaš * Tom and Jerry * GoGoRiki * Pixel Pinkie * Kid-E-Cats * Rolling with the Ronks! * A Kind of Magic * What's New Scooby Doo * Nu, pogodi! * Chuck's Choice * Space Dog Family Movies (by rights) * Universal Studios * Focus Features * DreamWorks Pictures * DreamWorks Animation Co-shared rights * Paramount Pictures * Warner Bros. Pictures Logos Maraton TV (1981-1988).png|First logo (1982 to 1988) Maraton TV (1988-1991).png|Second logo (1988 to 1991) TV4 (1991-1996).png|Third logo (1991 to 1996) TV4 (1996-2005).png|Fourth logo (1996 to 2005) TV4 (2005-2007).png|Fifth logo (2005 to 2007) TV4 (2007-2011).png|Sixth logo (2007 to 2011) TV4 (2011-2015).png|Seventh logo (2011 to 2015) TV4 HD (2012-2015).png|HD logo (2012 to 2015) TV4 (2015-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo (2015 to present) TV4 HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to present) TV4 (2018-.n.v.).png|Eighth logo used in idents and screen-bug TV4 HD (2018-.n.v.).png|HD logo used in screen-bug External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:TV4 Media Category:Launched in 1982 Category:Dekania Category:Antenna Group Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels